I'll Make you mine
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: He finally had him. he finally had that stupid protozoan under his control. But as time ticked away, his plans started to go askew.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll make you mine**

**A/n:** well this is another Kink meme fill from me. At first I had a bit of trouble thinking of a good title for this. But as you can see, it's gotten better. And in a way, I guess you can consider this mostly from Izaya's Point of view. Just not first person perspective though.

Summary: This was it; this was finally it. The monster of Ikebukuro was finally under his control.

* * *

A sigh escaped pale lips, the cold robbing him breath as soon as he opened his mouth. It was cold and he huddled inside his fur-trimmed jacket, the material doing nothing to bar the chill from his skin. He could feel his flesh gaining goosebumps with every passing moment. He shivered again, watching his breath puff and fan out before him, reminding him so much of the smoke from the cigarettes that one person seemed to always smoke.

Then he heard it, that familiar voice bidding the dread-locked male goodbye; At least until tomorrow. Izaya grinned his usual Cheshire cat smile, grinning like the mad man he was as he watched his prey, close enough to see him, to be in earshot, but clothed in the darkness of the alley so that the monster of Ikebukuro didn't see him and go on his usual rampage. Oh this was going to be so much fun! Already Izaya had plans swimming in his head of all the things he would do to the other. But first he actually needed to subdue the other; and that was the hard part.

It had taken him so long to find the right amount of drugs and situations and instances to get this down. He had one chance and if he messed it up, it was going to be his neck on the line- quite literally.

With a skip in his step and a gleam in his eye, he slide up behind the ex-bartender, pressing the gun into the man's lower back. He knew of the other's monstrous strength and of course everything else about Heiwajima Shizuo that wasn't human, but with the return of the yellow scarves not too long ago, and the day that they had shot Shizuo, it was plain to see that a gun could easily take the man down, but not out. "Shizu-chan~" He catcalled, almost purring out the other's nickname.

Said blond didn't turn around, but instead, Izaya watched those broad shoulders square and that back stiffen. It made his laugh lightly and he pressed the barrel of the gun even more into the other's spine. "Ne, Shizu-chan, you know what this is, don't you~?" Izaya almost purred it out, watching the blond stiffen even more under his gaze. Fishing a hand into his pocket, Izaya took out a needle and grinned again, using his teeth to remove the small plastic cap that covered the needle end. Without any pretense or warning, Izaya forcibly stabbed it into Shizuo's arm, pressing down to inject the drug into Shizuo's system. Now, Izaya wasn't an idiot, although that could sometimes be debatable, so he knew that one dose wasn't going to take Shizuo down easily. So he'd managed to get a few needlefulls of the drug.

It had cost him a pretty penny to acquire it, but in the end he knew that it would be easily worth it. Sending three more needles into Shizuo's arm and his thigh, he waited, the gun still pressed into Shizuo's back to prevent the blond from going anywhere since Izaya knew exactly how much the blond remembered from being shot before. It was obvious that it wasn't something that he had enjoyed, much to Izaya's pleasure.

He kept the gun pressed to Shizuo's back, pressing it in even more. "You might want to start walking, Shizu-chan~ It's a fairly long way to my place and I don't feel like dragging you there, or even venturing inside your home." He had said that, but in the end, it seemed that he would have to do it anyways. At least he knew that the drugs worked. With a grunt and a groan, he dragged Shizuo to the elevator, managing to press the button for his floor. He was glad that he lived in such an upscale part of Shinjuku and, of course, such an upscale apartment complex. Not many people paid much mind to their neighbors, and that was just how Izaya wanted it.

With more grunts and groans, Izaya managed to get Shizuo inside his apartment, dropping the blond protozoan onto the floor harshly, not caring for him at the moment. Izaya wiped at his slick brow, his chest heaving slightly. He knew Shizuo would be heavy, but he wasn't aware that the slim, yet muscular build hid such a heavy weight. He sighed and set his hands on his hips as he glowered down at the blond. Now came another hard part. He knew that the other should be knocked out for at least a good two hours, if he was lucky, and he supposed it gave him enough time to call up certain people and make sure that he had the right tools to make sure that the monster of Ikebukuro didn't escape.

* * *

Yes, I am aware that its' short, but it's only the first chapter. Yes, I am making this multi-chapter~ c: I hope you enjoyed what you read so far!

And sorry to the anon who requested this for this to be posted up so late! Dx I've been sick recently and I've been dragging ass to do anything. Anyways –insert a lot of RL issues here- So yeah. That's my reasoning.

But anyways, Review, Comment, Favorite? Yadda Yadda, I'm sure you know the drill by now c:


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll make you mine**

Chapter 2

A/n: All right, so here it. The second chapter. I said that it was mostly going to be in Izaya's view, but that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to switch it up, right? Especially since it's my own fic in the first place [Just totally not my original basic idea.]

* * *

It had taken Izaya a while to get in touch with the right people, but in the end it paid off. With his usual Cheshire cat's smile placed on his lips, and his crimson eyes set alight by the low light while they sparkled with an almost malicious intent, he sat in the chair across from the blond monster of Ikebukuro and waited for him to wake up. Of course he kept his trusty flick blade nestled in one hand, but strewn across his lap were many various remotes, all of which were meant for Shizuo.

He'd restrained the other man, making sure to obtain the strongest of materials for this task, as well as using his connections to get more of that drug. While Shizuo had still been completely unaware, and blissfully passed out, he'd gone to a specified place to meet the dealer he was obtaining the drug from. Izaya wasn't about to let some junkie have information on him, especially where he lived. Goodness knows that the junkie could come knocking on his door at any godforsaken time. No, Izaya couldn't have that. So he'd set up a meet in one of the busiest parts of Ikebukuro. Yes, Ikebukruo. Izaya also wasn't about to deal with that kind of business in his own town, especially since Ikebukuro was now Shizu-chan free.

While he'd waited, he'd checked the messages on his phone, and did numerous other things to while away the time. Once their little 'transaction' was complete, he'd skipped home, humming slightly, mischief evident on his face. Oh what fun it was~ Now, now he had that monster under his thumb, under his control, and he couldn't be happier. He could control him now, could control the blond beast. At least, to a certain extent. There were only so many things that he could get the blond to do. But the one thing he longed to see, to relish in, is the fact of finding the other's breaking point.

A slight groan broke Izaya out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but smirk again, resting his chin on one of his unoccupied hands as he stared at the blond before him. There was Heiwajima Shizuo, arms strung up behind him, cuffed and bound, the chains leading up to the ceiling where they were drilled in even while the blond was forward on his knees, a bar attached to a pair of leather ankle cuffs spread the other's legs while all in all, the only clothing like material that was on the other male was a silky, black, blindfold.

The way he looked, made Izaya chuckle, his crimson eyes twinkling merrily at it all. There he was, tied and bound, drugged and disoriented, in Izaya's room. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he finally gave the blond a once-over with his eyes. There were toys, lots of them, plugged into, or at least attached, to the blond.

On each nipple, was a small vibrator that was taped in place. Around that, not so surprisingly large cock, was a cock ring around the base as well as another set of vibrators, one near the oh-so sensitive head, the other more near the base, near the other's sac; and the proverbial 'cherry on top' of it all was, not only the fact that he could keep the blond drugged, bound, needy and wanton, but, much to his slight displeasure, he'd made sure that there was another remote controlled vibrating toy inside of the blond. He would watch, as the blond would, probably, have empty after empty climaxes.

"Finally awake, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya catcalled again, hearing the blond groan again, and watching the chains jangle slightly as the other male tried to move. "W-Wha..?" Shizuo said, his voice shaking slightly, even as the question came out. "You know what happened, Shizu-chan~" Izaya let out an almost cackle-like laugh, throwing his head back as it was clear that he was obviously enjoying the roles they were currently in. Another slurred sound came from the blond before it seemed like the drug was wearing off a bit more. "T-The... fuck... happened?" Izaya frowned slightly, maybe he'd used too much of the drug. But then it seemed the blonde's awareness sharpened slightly, which made Izaya grin again, his hand still toying with his flick blade.

"Shizu-chan! I'm shocked that you've forgotten so easily! It's barely even been a day~!" Came Izaya's mocking tone, a growl being issued from the blond. That same blond leaned forward more, tugging sharply at his binds, but gasped slightly and stopped soon after. Another grin, maybe even wider then the first, was now plastered on the informant's face. He'd made it so that if Shizuo were to pull forward too much, He'd pull his shoulders out of their sockets. After 'playing' with Shizuo for so long, after so many years, and of course the years when he was just beginning to learn his way with parkour, he knew first hand the pain that came from a pulled muscle of a joint pulled from it's socket, or a broken bone, too.

Izaya sighed slightly and made a show of shaking his head even though the blond obviously couldn't see him through the blindfold. "I'm so disappointed, Shizu-chan." Another growl came from the blond. "What the fuck did you do to me, flea?" Shizuo demanded, even though he clearly wasn't in a position to be demanding things. "I swear if you did anything stup-_**AHHH**_!" With a loud gasping sound, Shizuo had cut himself off mid-sentence when he felt something buzzing against, _down there_. He could barely bring himself to think of it as the buzz was slow, but it hummed against his balls, sending shivers through his body, making his cock suddenly start to fill with blood. "Getting hard already, Shizu-chan? And we haven't even started our fun yet!"

Izaya's crimson eyes twinkled with even more merriment then before. Especially now that he thought of a wonderful idea to keep the blond from breaking away, that is if he found the strength to that is. "Shizuo-chan~" Izaya almost cooed the ex-bartender's name, those devious eyes watching as the blindfolded blond male lifted his head and looked towards the sound of where Izaya's voice was coming from. Izaya had gotten a camera and he couldn't help but frown slightly. With the blindfold on, no one would believe him if he told them that it was Heiwajima Shizuo. So with a wariness coiled in his muscles he made his way over to the blond and snagged the blind fold off the strong face. Shizuo blinked a few times, those golden colored eyes clearing slightly as they seemed to adjust to the sudden change of light compared to the inky darkness the blindfold was meant to present.

"_**IIIIIZAAAAAYAAA-KUUUUUUN!**_" Shizuo couldn't help but yell out again, struggling against his binds, but the chains and leather held fast, barely giving any leeway under the blonde's strength. "Now, Now Shizu-chan~ No need to be so loud." Izaya made a show of smacking the side of his head slightly as if to get his hearing back. "Always so loud~" "The fuck do you want with me, fucking flea?" Izaya watched the other, gritted teeth bared, the toys quiet, for now. It was a delicious sight and Izaya couldn't help but drink it in slightly. There was Shizuo, bound, drugged and at the informant's mercy. Izaya couldn't help but feel his own cock twitch at the sight and he took a deep breath, calming himself. "I brought you a present!" His voice sounded excited and, still wary, Izaya turned his back on the blond to fish through a bag that he'd placed next to him. He took out one thing after another, each thing looking rather non-descript, and looking more like a child's toy then anything else. And then, there it was. A nice, bright red collar with bells on it. A dog collar. And there, the bells and the tag on the front jangled and jingled, catching the light. The tag itself had the previously mentioned ex-bartender's name etched on it. "For my little Shizu-pet!" Izaya cooed as he made his way over to Shizuo, who just growled. "Put that around my neck and I will fucking bite you fingers off you goddamn louse." Izaya 'hmm'ed for a moment, frowning before he placed his hands on his hips. "Bad, Shizu-pet! I'm going to have to punish you now." With that threat boiling and pooling in the air between then, Shizuo couldn't help but swallow., nervousness clear on his features.

There was another set of buzzing, but this time it wasn't just the toy on his balls, but it was also the small vibrator that Izaya had, begrudgingly of course, shoved up Shizuo's ass, making sure he placed it as close to the blonde's prostrate as he could. "_**H-HAAAHNGGGHHGH!**_" Shizuo exclaimed, his mouth dropping open while his golden irises rolled back in his head. Izaya waited a bit, waiting a beat, then two, then three, before pressing the button again, a sadistic smirk on his face as he reached for the third remote. A third set of humming joined the chorus, causing Shizuo to squirm, writhe, moan and thrash about as his body seemed to almost overload on pleasure, the head of the brute's cock burning red now. With another smirk, Izaya turned up the small dials on each one, setting the buzzing louder as the strongest man in Ikebukuro trembled at the onslaught. By now, said brute's mouth was hanging open, dribbles of saliva escaping the side of his mouth as pleasure seemed to assault every single sensitive spot on the blond. Izaya had to admit, Shizuo was, perhaps just a /tiny/ bit, cute when he was like this. It made Izaya lick his lips, watching as the blond brute suddenly stiffen, his golden honeyed eyes shooting open, widening as his body tensed up and he arched his back, releasing, or at least, what would seem like a release if it were not for the cock ring around him, holding back the release from actually coming.

Izaya couldn't help but give a chuckle and maybe even a bit of a purr as he watched that sturdy chest heave up and down, panting, and saliva still dribbling from that mouth that was usually spouting obscenities at him. It was quite a change to see such a man like Shizuo as such a mess. "Mmm~ Shizu-chan enjoyed that punishment a bit too much I think." It was then that Izaya, collar still in one hand, leaned down to get a pink little wand with a bit of a crescent moon shape up at the top. Now, most would really think that it was one of the most innocent things in the world, more like something that an Otaku like Erika or Walker would cart around, then something that Izaya would buy. But a quick press of a button and it was clear what it was for, especially when obscene twinkling magical-girl type music didn't start blasting out from hidden speakers, but instead, it crackled and sparked as two little lines of jumping electricity raced from each point to the other end. With another chuckle, Izaya couldn't help but run his tongue along the length of the obscenely pink wand. With another step towards Shizuo, the wand was pressed under Shizuo's chin. The blond winced, clearly expecting to be shocked, but shock and surprise was clear in his golden colored eyes when it didn't, and that made Izaya's smile grow almost obscenely wide. The wand slid out from under the chin and it seemed as if Shizuo was relieved for a moment before the wand crackled and sparked again and suddenly Shizuo jerked forward, pain obviously shooting through him as his muscles quivered when Izaya touched the wand to the blonde's backside.

Of course Shizuo couldn't help but give a yell; a howl if you will, at the touch. Izaya watched, a bemused expression on his face as he watched the skin and muscles jump under the jolts of electricity that was shooting through the other. He gave another hum, tilting his head this way and that, as if examining his work before he lifted the wand away from the other's skin. Shizuo's body hung a bit limply, body shuddering, muscles still jumping. "now, is Shizu-chan going to be a good boy?" Izaya watched as Shizuo nodded lightly, panting slightly. "Good!" The informant's tone was so cheery, so upbeat, that one wouldn't have thought that he had just had a tazer-like wand against the ex-bartender's skin. With a hum, again, Izaya placed the collar around Shizuo's neck, clasping it tightly, but not tight enough that it would really constrict the other's air flow. He didn't want his new play toy to be unconscious all the time! That would be no fun at all!

With another chuckle, Izaya leaned back once again, admiring his work even while those golden eyes danced dangerously with anger towards him. Izaya was sure that if Shizuo had the strength to, as well as the opportunity, not to mention the simple fact of if he wasn't bound, the informant was sure he'd be six feet under by now. Suddenly, he remembered why he had taken off the blindfold in the first place. He grinned again and went back to where he'd placed that camera. Shizuo just growled, Izaya hearing it easily and feeling those eyes glaring and burning into his back. "Say cheese, Shizu-chan~" The crimson eyed informant giggled out. Shizuo opted just for a growl, bearing his teeth once again. "Mmm~ something tells me that Shizu-chan wants this passed around..." Izaya gave a shrug of his shoulders, making his way back to the bound blond. Leaning forward once more, he captured Shizuo's chin in his hand, amused, haughty crimson eyes meeting Golden honeyed eyes filled with mirth and hateful intent.

Izaya just smiled again, before he suddenly licked Shizuo's lips. The blond reared back at the warm slide of that organ against his mouth, feeling completely disgusted at the action. "Fucking flea!" Izaya let out a huff and backed away, grabbing the main remote once again. "Shizu-chan, just call me Izaya~ But I do have to say that you have quite an awful potty mouth. I guess I'll just have to get it out of you in one way or another." Izaya turned his back to the blond again, rummaging for the last item in his bag. "There you are, you naughty toy you~" Izaya said, mostly to himself, as he pulled out what seemed like a ball on a leather strap. But there was something strange about the ball; it had at least two little holes in it. "Hmm, now where was that other thing..." Izaya murmured again before pulling out a small vial of something that looked like and herb. Izaya set down the toy on the table next to him, working the cork from the bottle. Said cork released it self from the bottle with a loud 'pop' and, with a smirk and glance at Shizuo, he placed a few finger-fulls into the ball. "Now, Shizu-chan, don't breathe this in too much. But then again, if you don't then you won't be much fun." Izaya simply held back from explaining about the ball gag, but he was still a bit leery on the explanation of the herbs he was using. Yes, they were known aphrodisiacs, but they were ones that weren't usually used. But, knowing Shizuo, it probably would have a weaker effect on him anyways.

Advancing on the bound blond once more, ball gag in hand, he chuckled. He stared down at Shizuo for a moment, simply loving how he was, so vulnerable, and completely at Izaya's mercy. "Now, this should keep you from swearing so much." And with that, Izaya tugged said ball gag around Shizuo's head, buckling it tightly around his head. He heard Shizuo inhale sharply though his nose before coughing a bit violently behind the gag. "There we go Shizu-chan~" Izaya's voice purred out, and said blonde's eyes watered slightly, the herbs obviously starting to take effect, well that is if one paid no mind to the sudden raging arousal that is. One of Izaya's slim hands slid down Shizuo's body, making the blond shudder, trying to get away from the touch while still trying to ease into the touch. Shizuo made a noise from behind the gag, and shuddered again when Izaya's nails scraped across his chest. Suddenly, Izaya's touched stopped and Shizuo panted harshly through his nose, his golden honeyed gaze almost pleading, and Shizuo was not one to plead.

Izaya purred and tapped Shizuo on the nose who blinked slightly and then glared at Izaya as if he'd regained a part of himself from that simple touch alone. Izaya made his way back to where he had the remotes; a glint in his crimson eyes would be described as simply evil. He didn't really even need to do much, but with a flick of his wrist, every single toy that was attached to Shizuo, began to buzz to life. The informant couldn't help but laugh as he watched the blonde's eyes widen and that body jerk and twist as if to get away from the touched, golden eyes squeezing shut and absolutely divine little whimpers escaping the brute of a man. Izaya couldn't help but purr at the show that Shizuo was making. His an intake of breath himself, Izaya took his previous seat, crossing his legs and folding his hands together, trying to ignore his own arousal. He bit his lip lightly, purring again, watching Shizuo continue to write, twist, whimper, all around playing the perfect role of an uke. But perhaps Izaya was enjoying it a bit too much.

With a frown, Izaya took the dial for the vibrator that was against Shizuo's prostate and turned it up at least another two notches. Shizuo's body jerked forward again, as if to jerk away from the feeling. But of course that wasn't possible since Izaya made sure that it wouldn't be coming out any time soon. It didn't take very long for Shizuo's body to simply overload, and with a muffled scream, there was, yet again, an empty climax. The blond brute's body continued to hum and twitch and shiver with pleasure, even as he whimpered slightly. Izaya decided to take a little bit of pity on him - Just a little bit though- and turned the dial down to it's first click, so that it was off, but so that it just quietly hummed against that spot, making the blond shiver more, shifting his legs slightly, the chains clanking slightly at the movement. But then, it seemed that the entirety of the pleasure, the actions, had been a bit too much- even for Shizuo- and the blond quickly fell into unconsciousness. With a frown, Izaya got up and poked Shizuo's cheek several times before sighing. "Of all the times you decide to pass out, Shizu-chan." Oh well. At least this would give Izaya sometime to have a nice, cold, shower and to regroup himself. Especially since tomorrow was going to be just as fun.

* * *

There you go. Chapter two is finally up. And, like I said before, It's a lot longer. By at least almost.. 3000 words c:


End file.
